


Ridiculous Robins

by sallyhowlett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick likes Lady Gaga, Drabble, Gen, I got them from Tumblr, I tried to be funny, M/M, Ridiculous Sentence Prompts, They're very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/pseuds/sallyhowlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set of drabbles, prompts from tumblr (in italics), chloroform and dead bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cereal Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentGambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/gifts).



Damian needs a whole week before he decides to look at Dick in the eye again. Dick is desperate, he doesn't even know what to say anymore, what to do so the boy —who is no longer a small boy at all— can pay attention to him. Everyone can feel the tension between them but no one dares to ask Damian or comment anything about it. Dick visits the Manor everyday, hoping someday Damian will greet him like he used to do, calling him by last name, maybe just a good morning, but none of that happens. It makes Dick sad, and they all know it. He's growing hopeless, about to give up on that one, one morning while having breakfast on the Manor, feeling just as blue as his suit, wishing Damian will forgive whatever it was that made him so angry.  
So Damian is there too, eating his meals in silence when he sighs, turns around to face Dick and looks at him, as calm as ever.  
"I know you're mad." Dick starts, aware that the kid won't answer, but surprisingly he does.  
" _Who wouln't be angry_!?" and Dick feels he's going to go full berserk on him and Alfred isn't anywhere near to save him from his inminent death. " _You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years_! And don't you dare to say it wasn't important. My cereal was important, Grayson."


	2. of hair and pop songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this can't even be explained

Damian is playing with the lace of his boots, he got them out to try some knots and Tim can swear he's done at least a hundred different forms playing with that stupid thing. Jason is humming. He hasn't stop since they got there. And it is a stupid pop song and Tim doesn't know what is worst, if having him two feet away singing the same chorus again and again with different voices and sounds or that he knows exactly which song it is because he has it on his iPod. And he likes it. Stephanie is on the other side, right in front of Dick. Both of them have been talking for straight half an hour about Lady Gaga's new hair color. Cass has been dead silent, and he is pretty sure she can kill everyone around if they don't get out of there soon.

Tim wants to try and see if his head fits between the bars or if it'll be crushed and die in the process, but he's willing to do it just to get away from them.  
" _I can't believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people_. I should've let them kill me."


	3. who's the clumsy one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when you get into Jason's room at 2am

"Okay, I don't care what you're doing right now, Jason, get up and let's go. It's urgent. Don't look at me like that, it's important! Dick called, have you any idea in how much trouble he can get into at this hour? We have to go pick him up before something happens, before he falls somewhere. He gets really clumsy sometimes. I can't believe he's supposed to be the responsable one in the family... Jason, please, give me the keys to your bike, get your helmet and let's go. Are you listening to me? Are you awake?"  
"Yes... but _I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else_ , Tim... because it's really distracting."


	4. birds turn into cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shortest one ever, cutest maybe

"Alfred? I'm heading home right now, I need you to get some blankets ready, a couple of boxes and some warm food."  
"Of course, Master Bruce. What is happening, if may I ask? Are we expecting someone? Is this going for charity, perhaps?"  
" _I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."_


	5. the princess and the thief

"Princess, please. Move, I gotta go. You're blocking my way out."  
"You know that stealing is still illegal? Like, in many places in the universe. And _why exactly do you need chloroform at 2am_?"  
"To conquer Gotham. And it's not stealing if I take it from the Manor. As a member of the club of adopted children taken by a suspicious rich man with issues I have the right to take whatever I please, whenever I want."  
"You're only a family member when you need something."  
"I won the half-time membership when I died."


	6. dinner nights

"Finished patrol earlier, as expected."  
"Awesome! Any problems?"  
"Just a small one, nothing I can't handle. I'll take care of it after dinner. I brought chinese, I hope it's good for you."  
"Sounds great! Thank you! I've been planning on getting some and call you so... Damian?"  
"Yes, Grayson?"  
"I really appreciate you bring dinner when I'm too busy to get anything decent, but _you need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."_

**Author's Note:**

> got the prompts from here http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts
> 
> I dont know if I'll be able to write them all but I'll try  
> some of them are hilarious, I needed to do it, I'm so sorry.
> 
> First thing I (try to) write in English in centurieeeeeeeees, I sUCK.


End file.
